No You Can't
by CharlieHuberHerondale
Summary: Jace doesn't want Clary to go demon hunting afraid that she could get hurt. When they get into an argument about it will they forgive each other or will they have a new problem to face? Bad summary, sorry! OOC. REALLY SHORT STORY! LIKE 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fanfiction and I hope that you guys like it. If you don't like it, feel free to tell me. I can take it as well as I can give it. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.*Holds up pointy knife* For now.**

* * *

**Jace P.O.V.-**

Clary was asleep in the Institute library when Jace walked in. She was lying on a couch with her bright red hair spread across the cushion like a halo around her head. Jace smiled at her, quickly before his face hardened again.

Isabelle, Alec, and Jace were going demon hunting, and Jace didn't want Clary to know. He was walking across the room to the shelf where his stele was. He was halfway across the room when Isabelle stormed in with Alec on her heels.

"I just don't get why it's such a big deal!" She said loudly. Loud enough to wake Clary. Clary sat up and rubbed her eyes. Jace groaned to himself.

"Hey." Clary said.

"Oh, hi, Clary. I didn't mean to wake you up. We were just going to go demon hunting… in fact," Isabelle said, with a sly look on her face, that was clearly directed at Jace," If you wanted to come, there's extra gear in the training room."

Clary thought for a minute. Jace almost hoped that she wouldn't say yes, but no luck for him. Clary jumped up. "Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and walked out of the library.

"Isabelle!" Jace hissed when Clary was out of ear shot. "Why did you do that?"

"She isn't going to learn if you keep making her stay here while we go hunting, Jace! You can't protect her forever." Isabelle shot back, with just as much venom in her voice as Jace's.

"Watch me." Jace said.

Alec cut in there. "She's right, Jace." He said from where he was standing.

"Shut up, Alec." Jace said.

"Okay." Alec said. Jace turned back to Izzy. "Fine, I'll let her go. Now let's leave!" Jace said, as he started to walk out of the library.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alec asked.

"What?" Jace said.

"Your girlfriend, for starters?" Alec said. Jace sighed. _Right._

* * *

**Clary P.O.V.-**

Clary ran to the elevator, eager to get to the training room. She was surprised that Jace hadn't put up an argument when Isabelle had asked her to go with them. He was over protective sometimes. She was going up in the elevator when she got a text from Simon.

_You wanna hang out tonight?-s_

_Can't I'm going demon hunting.-c_

_Ok, bye.-s =D_

Clary smiled as she stepped out of the elevator and walked into the training room. She quickly found he extra gear Isabelle had been talking about and started to put it on. When she was dressed she grabbed an extra stele and some daggers. She started to walk down the hallway.

When she got to the library Jace's face was a mixture of anger and pity. Pity for who, Clary wasn't sure.

"I'm ready to go." Clary said, walking into the room. Isabelle's back was to the door.

"Okay, we'll go in a minute." Isabelle said over her shoulder. She put what ever she had had in her hands back and turned around to face everyone else. Isabelle started to walk out and Alec started to follow, but Jace stopped him and whispered something to him. He rolled his eyes and followed Izzy out of the door.

Clary was turning around, but Jace caught her shoulder in his hand and stopped her.

"Clary, we need to talk." He said.

"Oookaay. About what?" She asked, worried it would be something bad.

"You're not ready to go demon hunting." Jace said in a hurried voice.

"Excuse me?" Clary asked.

"You don't have enough training."

"I've been doing just fine! I'm going to have to go out eventually. Just because you don't want it to be true doesn't mean that it isn't true. If I want to be a good Shadowhunter I'll have to _do something_!"

"Clary, no!"

"I can do this!"

Jace was silent for a moment, then something like fear flickered in his golden eyes. "Jace, please, let me go." Clary pleaded.

"No."

Clary softened her voice. "Please, I can do this."

"NO YOU CAN'T, CLARY!" Jace shouted. Clary flinched and took a step back, cowering.

"Jace," She whispered.

"Clary, I _know_ that you can't do this." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in from of him, so she started out of the room. He grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go." She said, her voice breaking just as Isabelle walked in. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw the scene in front of her.

"What, _exactly,_ is going on here?" She asked, her words sharp like daggers. She was glaring at Jace, her dark eyes glowing with fury.

Jace let go of Clary's hand and she took a step back wiping her eyes furiously. "Jace says that I'm not ready to go. He's refusing to let you take me hunting." She said.

"Of course you are!" Isabelle said, indignantly.

"I don't-" Jace started, but cut off when he realized both girls were glaring at him.

"No, Jace! You don't get a say in this," Isabelle said," You need to get used to the fact that this is her life and not yours you don't get to control it just because you're afraid of her getting hurt! Clary, come on. We'll go by ourselves."

"I'm not letting her do that." Jace said, but Isabelle was already out of the door. Clary turned around. "Watch me."

* * *

**Jace P.O.V.-**

"You are a tremendously large idiot." Alec said.

"Shut up." Jace said, pacing the kitchen floor.

"Stop worrying, they'll be fine."

"How do you know that? She could get hurt. She could get killed. She could-"

"Okay," Alec said, " I understand that you're worried, but she had Isabelle with her. And for some reason you keep forgetting that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. They are both capable of doing a simple task that we were doing when we were 11."

"Alec, you don't understand!" Jace said.

"What I don't understand that you worry about someone? Clary is just like you. She jumps into situations with out thinking it through. She doesn't realize how much it scares the people who care about her. She. Is. Exactly. Like. You." Alec said slowly, as if he were talking to a 5 year old.

Jace stopped pacing and put his hands on the counter, resting his head on the cupboard. He thought of Clary. The time she had walked into a vampire infested hotel just to save her weasely best friend. How she Portaled to Idris so she wouldn't have to be left out of everything. She was brave. And Jace loved her for it, but it scared him more than the most powerful demon ever could.

Okay,

he thought to himself,_ Alec is right. Clary can do this. She can do this. _

"You're right." Jace said.

"I am? I mean I know I am, but I didn't think you knew that." Alec said. He clearly hadn't been expecting Jace to agree with him. Jace smiled and sat down at the table.

"You're right she can do this. She'll be okay. I just want her to be protected." Jace said.

"Jace, you love her. You want her to be safe, and I under stand that, but this is what she was born to do. And you need to get it through your thick skull that there will be a time that you won't be there to protect her and if you don't let her do the things she needs to do to achieve that. When that moment comes she might not make it, and it would be your fault." Jace felt a fear come over him. It settled in his stomach and twisted his insides. He stood up.

"I'm going to my room." Jace said.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked his _parabatai. _

"No."

* * *

**I know that it's short, but I'll update in a few days. I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This should have been a oneshot, because this is the last chapter*facepalm* any way I already knew the summary sucked. Do any of you have any ideas for it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :''(**

* * *

Clary P.O.V.-

Clary kept hearing Jace's words over an over in her head. _I _know _you can't do this! _And it hurt. It hurt to think that the person she loved most didn't believe in her. She put her head in her hands.

She was waiting for Isabelle to get her. They had gone to an abandoned building by using a portal.

"Clary! Clary!" She heard Isabelle whisper. "Come on, Clary!" Clary ran up the stairs to meet the other girl.

"I'm here." Clary said.

"You know what to do right?" Izzy asked.

Clary nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Then let's go." Isabelle said, walking down a rusted runway. Clary was following when she felt something watching her. She turned around and looked over the railing, to see a reptilian creature staring up at her.

"ISABELLE!" Clary shouted as she jumped over the side of the railing. She flipped and landed on her feet, not more that 6 feet away from the demon. She grabbed one of her seraph blades and named it. "_Michael_," She whispered, naming it. It flared just as Isabelle landed next to her in a crouch. Isabelle stood up and started running at the demon, throwing daggers to distract it.

Up close Clary could see how ugly the demon really was. It had molted brown and green skin with black scales in random patches on it's back. It had a diamond shaped face and needle fangs. It's skin was rotting and decayed in large chunks all over it's body. Clary ran behind it and kicked it's legs out from underneath it.

It was only about the height of Jace or Alec. And the fact that it wasn't expecting that made it easier to make it lose balance. It fell back long enough for Clary to do a back flip over it landing in front of it. She landed beside Isabelle.

"You do it." Isabelle said. Clary nodded and plunged her blade into the demon's neck, ending the demon's life. Demon blood splattered all over the two girls, making them both hiss in pain. They both watched as the body disappeared.

"We need to go back to the Institute." Isabelle said.

"Is there more demons?" Clary asked, trying to wipe her hands on her gear.

"Probably not. This type of demon doesn't usually travel in packs of any kind. And my necklace isn't picking anything up. Neither is my Sensor."

"We should go back then." Clary said.

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yeah. I think I need to talk to Jace anyway."

Isabelle looked incredulous. "Are you positive?"

"Not at the moment, but soon… Probably."

"Fine. Let's go."

Clary made another Portal and they went back to the Institute.

"I'm going to go shower." Clary said.

"Me too." Isabelle said, walking down the long hall way to her room. They both went their separate ways.

Clary passed Jace's room on the way to the training room. She lifted her hand to knock, but thought _No, he can wait. _She let her hand fall, brushing against the door and ran down the hall way.

Jace P.O.V.-

Jace laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Thinking of the time Lilith had taken control of him. He thought of the tears in Clary's eyes then and the tears in her eyes earlier today. They had both been because of him, only this time he was actually the one in control of his actions. Still though, he had been the one to make her cry- hurt her- he had always been the one to protect her the one to comfort her and to prevent the tears. The one to kill the person who caused the pain she felt.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. _To love is to destroy. And to be loved is to be the one destroyed. _"No, I _will not_ be like that monster!" He muttered, under his breath. He heard something at the door, snapping him out of his head. He got off of his bed and walked to the door.

He opened the door and looked down the hall way. No one was there, so he turned his head. He saw a flash of black gear and red hair quickly swerving around the corner. Jace contemplated going after her, but decided that it was better not to. _I won't go after her. I'm the one who made her cry. _I'm _the one who hurt her after trying so hard to protect her from anyone who would do what I did. _He thought, solemnly. _No, I deserve to feel this. But by the Angel I don't deserve her._ He shut his door and went back to his bed. He pulled out his phone and went through his pictures. Most of them were of Clary or of Clary and himself when she insisted. He looked at her smiling face longingly.

"I'm sorry."

Clary P.O.V.-

After her shower and getting dressed, Clary called Simon.

"So, he didn't think you could do it, you got in a fight, you aren't talking because you're both too damn stubborn, and neither of you are going to apologize?" Simon summarized.

"Pretty much." Clary said.

"I think he just wanted to protect you. You know how he gets sometimes, don't judge him too harshly."

"You don't even like Jace why are you defending him?"

"Because he's right and you're wrong. So get your butt up to his room and talk to the stubborn bastard!"

"Simon,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, Clary dear!" Simon said, right before he hung up.

Okay,

Clary thought, _this should be easy. _She slowly made her way to Jace's room. She knocked on the door and it swung open almost immediately. Jace grabbed her and pulled her inside shutting the door and pushing her up against it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earl-"

"I know it's okay." Clary said, warmed by his words. She took a step closer to him and laced her fingers through his. Jace leaned down and grabbed her other hand and pressing their foreheads together.

"I just wanted to protect you," He said, his breath brushing against her lips, "I've always only wanted to protect you. Even when you were just a nameless Mundane. Even when I thought I couldn't have you. I just wanted to know that you were safe Clary."

"I know." She took her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her and she felt warm all over. His hands slid up under her sweater onto her stomach, while she pulled him closer to her. He tilted his head opening her mouth with his. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip and he pulled her as tight as he could against him.

They fit like a puzzle. Just like they always had. He pulled back a bit.

"We should get into fights more often." He said smirking.

* * *

**Don't fret! I have a oneshot up and I'm posting a chapter to a new story I have later tonight! The oneshot is about Malec and I am very pleased with it.**

**Also do you guys have any story recommendations for me? Rating doesn't matter, I want it to be a Mortal Instruments fic. So anything that you really like or are currently enjoying? IF SO PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


End file.
